Quien nos lo iba a decir
by Jefa02
Summary: Quien nos iba a decir que terminaríamos así con lo mal que empezó todo... Un fic donde Francis y Antonio recuerdan y viven partes de su vida antes y después de ser pareja, des de los momentos más felices, las peleas más tontas y hasta los más surrealistas por los que han pasado hasta llegar al presente. Soy pésima para los summarys, lo siento XD
1. Recordando entre risas

**Bueno, algunas personas desearán mandarme a freír espárragos porque tengo fics pendientes y aún así he decidido comenzar este…. Pero el motivo es que me vino la inspiración y sinceramente tenía la necesidad de escribirlo . Lo siento mucho *^* Y lo siento más porque sé que tardaré en actualizar…. Pero mi yo interna me gritaba que lo hiciera así que nada, a las personas que hayan entrado espero que sea de su agrado y bendita sea vuestra paciencia si decidís seguir leyendo XD. Rercordar que los personajes no me pertenecen si no que son obra y creación de genialoso Himaruya Hidekaz.**

Todavía no podían creerse como habían terminado en aquel juzgado, rodeados de las personas que más querían y a punto de firmar los papeles que legalmente los convertiría en un matrimonio. Realmente no era el hecho de estar allí lo que no se podían creer, sino más bien el cómo habían terminado dando un paso tan grande en la vida de dos personas teniendo en cuenta lo mal que comenzó aquella relación.

Posiblemente el comenzar a recordar el día en que se conocieron fue la causa de que el castaño comenzará a reír lo menos notoriamente posible que podía, intentando disimular la risa floja que se le escapaba y mordiéndose el labio como un mayor intento por conseguirlo.

Antonio, se puede saber por qué te estás riendo?

Mientras el otro se reía Francis no podía estar más nervioso, se iban a casar y Antonio se estaba riendo como cuando lo veía quemarse o maldecir en la cocina e intentaba disimularlo, el que debería reírse era él! Y no ser aquel que era devorado por un nerviosismo estúpido. Algunos podrían pensar que se debía a que tal vez tenía ganas de salir corriendo de aquel juzgado y que se habría dado cuenta de que no estaba preparado para casarse… Y no podrían estar más equivocados, si estaba nervioso era porque se le hacía casi imposible aguantar aquella felicidad que amenazaba por salir desbordante de él, deseando firmar de una maldita vez aquellos papeles, besar a su pareja y salir oficialmente de allí como una pareja de recién casados.

Quien me iba a decir que terminaría en un juzgado a punto de casarme con el rubio anormal y con prisas que me gritó en el supermercado.

Al saber el motivo su risa hizo inevitable que él también se uniera, haciendo imposible que los dos pudieran disimularla por más tiempo y terminando estallando en una sonora carcajada que resultó ser contagiosa tanto para los presentes como para el juez con cara seria que resultó ser más animado de lo que aparentaba y que todavía estaba leyendo el artículo 67 del código civil, tarea difícil teniendo en cuenta que los dos estaban recordando como vivieron aquel momento.

Quien nos lo diría Antonio….

**25 de agosto de 2009**

Definitivamente aquel había sido un día horrible, en si los martes se le hacían terriblemente pesados aunque quitando los viernes se podía decir que todos así le resultaban lo días de lunes a jueves… terriblemente pesados. Pero no era por ello que aquel martes fue peor que el resto, no, el motivo era que una serie de contratiempos causados por un complot del universo con intenciones de joderle el día habían ido trascurriendo.

El día comenzó ya mal por la mañana cuando tardó diez minutos más de lo normal en llegar al trabajo por culpa de un maldito y estúpido atasco, si hubiera sido causado por un accidente o por las puñeteras obras que aparecían de la noche a la mañana tal vez lo habría podido entender… pero no! El atasco se debió a que al parecer todos los imbéciles de la ciudad tenían que quedarse casi parados en medio de la carretera para ver como un coche había pinchado una rueda y el dueño llamaba a la grúa.

Me cago en la madre que los parió a todos!

A causa de la idiotez ajena casi llegó tarde al trabajo y para su desgracia los contratiempos no terminarían ahí, no. A la hora de comer siempre se traía un tupper con comida que preparaba el día anterior ya que la de la cafetería de la empresa era la cosa más insípida del mundo y como no, hoy tenía que haberse lo dejado en caso.

Después siguieron las horas en la oficina, haciendo las tediosas cuentas sabiendo que se llevaría una bronca de su jefe por el ligero descenso de aquel mes como si él tuviera la culpa. Pero seguramente lo peor del día fue el hecho de tener que quedarse a hacer horas extras, porque tenía que hacer unas cuentas de última hora que le tendrían que haber entregado el jueves de la semana pasada para que tuviera tiempo y que al parecer nadie se acordó de que no se las habían entregado.

Fue a por un café de la máquina más cercana, cegándose en que por culpa de cuatro personas tenía que ser él quien se quedara más tiempo encerrado frente a la pantalla del puñetero ordenador que de tanto mirar lo sentía los ojos enrojecidos.

Quema, quema, quema!

Así y como olvidar como se quemó todo el muslo derecho al derramarse el café de la máquina que parecía recién sacado de un puto volcán de mordor y no de una máquina de cafés. Finalmente terminó su larga jornada laboral del martes, a las nueve y cinco, yendo directo al parking de la empresa para poder ir por fin a casa, comer algo rápido….

Ay no, tenía que hacer la compra.

Le dieron ganas de estampar su frente contra el volante, pero decidió rezar al universo porque esta vez no pillara a los idiotas de la ciudad en la carretera y pudiera llegar a tiempo al supermercado que estaba cerca de su casa, ya que cerraba a las nueve y media y todavía estaba a tiempo de hacer la compra.

Por suerte para el se podría decir que el universo le concedió ese "capricho" y dándose la mayor prisa posible, mientras miraba la lista que tenía en el móvil, compraba todo lo que necesitaba. Cuando encontró sus cereales de chocolate y fibra se fue directo a la única caja que estaba abierta, resoplando molesto al ver que otra persona de su edad se le había adelantado.

Cualquier otro día habría pensado que aquel que tenía delante era un joven atractivo, con unos ojazos verdes que hechizaban, un pelo rebelde, gracioso y de apariencia suave lleno de mechones que iban de un lado a otro sin sentido, una piel ligeramente tostada que le habría dado ganas de probar por ver si sabría a caramelo y una blanca sonrisa contagiosa acompañada de una agradable voz…. Claro que eso habría pensado en aquellos momentos y no al día siguiente si no hubiera estado con prisas y con un humor de perros.

Buenas noches Clara, que tal el día?

Muy bien, gracias por preguntar cielo. Y que haces haciendo las compras a estas horas?

Se comenzó a sobar la sien, impaciente al ver que el otro no dejaba de hablar y contar su vida a la cajera y haciendo que tardara más en guardar las cosas. Qué puñetas le importaba a él si se le había pasado la hora ordenando el piso o que su gato casi se carga las cortinas del salón…. Y Francis finalmente explotó.

Maldita sea! Quieres callarte de una maldita vez, pagar y marcharte?! Hay gente que quiere irse a su puñetera casa y con tú incesante y estúpida parlotearía no dejas!

Pudo ver como la cajera dio un pequeño bote en su sitio y agachó la cabeza algo asustada por el tono tan grave y a la vez elevado que estaba usando… aunque seguramente lo que más la habría fuera el palpable cabreo que salía con cada palabra de su boca. Y luego estaba aquel castaño que cambió totalmente su expresión de sorpresa a una de total enfado.

Pero quien cojones te crees que eres?! Podrías decir las cosas bien y sin gritar sabes?! Si estas de mala ostia no lo pagues con los demás y si hace falta te das cabezazos contra la pared para bajarte lo humos antes de amargar y cabrear a los demás!

Cogió el mismo un par de bolsas y metió todo lo que había comprado de forma brusca, dando más tarde las gracias por no haber comprado nada delicado, apartó al castaño de un empujón mientras dejaba una cantidad seguramente algo mayor de la que correspondía con un fuerte golpe en la cinta y saliendo del supermercado gritando molesto.

No todos vivimos en un puto mundo de arcoíris y felicidad para ir por la vida con una sonrisa de tarado constante!

Le pareció escuchar cómo era mandado a la mierda, pero tiró las cosas en los asientos traseros del coche y salió disparado hacia su casa. Al llegar al piso lanzó las bolsas en la cocina, se quito la ropa, se puso el despertador y se metió directamente en la cama sintiendo como si fueran las tres de la mañana pese a que todavía no eran ni las diez de la noche, quedándose dormido sin pensar en cómo se sentiría al día siguiente al pagar con aquel chico su mala hostia.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo XD Pobre Francis que me tuvo un día pésimo~ Aunque el pobre Toñin no se merecía que le gritaran por mucho que sea parlanchín (¿). Bueno, en el próximo capítulo tengo pensado poner el punto de vista de Toño de aquel día y supongo que iré intercalando días del presente y del pasado al estilo flash back ~ Y bueno, espero que os haya gustado!

**PD:** el 24 de agosto es el cumple de uno de mis amigos XD Aunque él no sabe que usé su cumple juas juas juas

**PD2**: Habrá +18, eso ya para que se tenga en cuenta, por si a alguien no le gusta y que tenga en cuenta que tal vez tenga que pasarse una parte de algún/algunos capítulos XD.


	2. Mou, Gilbo, la tortura y el anormal

Bueno perdón el retraso… Pero la culpa no la tengo yo (?)! La tienen los exámenes y los trabajos que deciden mandar de golpe así por las buenas cuando el resto del curso te dejan tocarte los huevecillos! – Introducir rostro de indignación- Pero bueno, dejemos eso y veamos como fue el día de nuestro Toño el día que se conocieron.

* * *

**25 de agosto de 2009**

El inicio de aquel martes fue como cualquier martes normal del resto de su vida, más o menos. Hacía poco que Antonio se había mudado, para ser exactos había llegado a aquel piso nuevo antes de ayer, el motivo no era otro que un traslado causado por su empleo.

Antonio trabajaba en una empresa de investigación, en el departamento de análisis. No es que su empresa le hubiera despedido, algo por lo que daba gracias. Si no que había propuesto a una serie de empleados unos puestos que habían quedado bacantes en la sucursal de Barcelona. Por lo que raudo y veloz decidió aceptar aquel traspaso, sin pararse a pensar realmente el trabajo que eso daría.

Antonio era mallorquín, no es que no le gustara vivir en Mallorca, habría que ser imbécil para que a alguien no le gustara vivir en una isla tranquila y rodeada de playas. Pero des de que era pequeño quería salir fuera de ella, por un lado para terminar de independizarse de su familia completamente y por otro lado porque quería ver más aparte de aquella isla cosa que estaba seguro que le daría nuevas experiencias y a su vez le haría valorar mejor su isla natal.

Hubo una pequeña discusión con su familia, sus padres no entendían porque quería irse a ejercer el mismo trabajo, en la misma empresa fuera de Mallorca, su madre se quejaba de que no sabía hacer comida solo para dos y que sería un desperdicio y el "simpático" de su hermano que había vuelto de uno de sus viajes simplemente se reía. La discusión termino con un trato, el tenía que comer bien e ir por fiestas a Mallorca y ellos le dejarían irse sin armar un escándalo….. Lo cual fue evidentemente una despiadada mentira pues en el aeropuerto parecía más bien que se iba a la guerra que no a la península, pero eso es algo que prefería olvidar.

- Mmmmm ¿Qué hora es?

Ya eran las diez y media de la mañana, le habría gustado despertarse antes pero después de haber tenido que limpiar todo el piso por la capa de mugre que tenía había terminado agotado. Se levantó y fue directo a la cocina, una sala bacía que solo tenía la cafetera, una taza, un paquete de galletas príncipe que compró en el supermercado más cercano entreteniéndose un rato con la cajera que era muy maja ella, el bol y la comida para el gato… Igual estaba el baño con un solo rollo de papel, su cepillo, pasta de dientes y una toalla.

- No pensé que las mudanzas fueran tan duras….

Al terminar el desayuno se cepilló los dientes y se lavó la cara, fue otra vez a la habitación y se puso la ropa que había preparado. Al salir ya le era imposible hacer como si no viera el centenar de cajas y muebles que ocupaban todo el salón y como no a Mou, su gato, durmiendo encima de una de las cajas.

- Mi bolita de pelo, no das problemas ni nada.

La gente decía que para los gatos era muy difícil mudarse, cosa que Antonio pudo comprobar en primera persona. Parecía que el siempre tranquilo de Mou estaba poseído, incluso se puso a arañar las paredes y darse cabezazos! Cabezazos! Esperaba que eso se le pasara pronto, no quería tener que buscar una psicólogo para gatos o cosas de esas.

Dejó de entretenerse con su bola de pelo durmiente y comenzó con la mudanza. Como no tenía nada tuvo que pedir una pizza y no entendía como ya eran las seis de la tarde y solo había terminado con la cocina y medio baño.

- Noooo! Me quiero morir! Esto es horrible… Mou me cago en tu estampa! Que dejes de arañar las cajas!

Quería a su gato, pero fue despertarse y empezar a molestar. Sentía un nudo el garganta y el estómago revuelto, como podía resultar una simple mudanza una de las peores torturas del mundo? Y mientras maldecía el día que decidió salir de su tranquila isla sonó el timbre.

- Ya voy! He dicho que ya voy!

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad a causa de que la persona tras esta no dejaba de tocar el timbre, tal vez fuera sorda y pensase que el timbre no iba, que no le escuchara a él o que simplemente se lo pasaba por las narices. Cuando vio quien estaba tras la puerta supo que era…. Se lo pasaba por las narices, a fin de cuentas se trataba de Gilbert un amigo de la infancia que se mudó hace tiempo a Barcelona.

- ¿¡Te parece normal hacerme esperar?! Encima que mi grandiosidad te viene a visitar.

- Gilbo! Anda vete a casa, ya te dije que todavía tenía que ordenar toda la casa.

- No me puedes echar! Además, ya sabía que estarías con la mudanza y vine a ayudarte. ¿Para eso estamos los amigos no?

- … Pero como eres tan genial?! Venga, si nos damos prisa te invito a algo!

Entraron en la casa, acompañados entre risas, adoraciones a uno mismo por parte del peli blanco y planes para celebrar la llegada de Antonio a Barcelona. A fin de cuentas no sucedía que dos mejores amigos que solo se veían pro fiestas y hablaban por teléfono durante cinco años ahora fueran a ser compañeros de trabajo.

- Tío…. Tu gato se está dando cabezazos contra la pared.

- No le hagas caso! Solo quiere llamar nuestra atención, está así des de que vinimos…

- Está bien, pero te confieso que me sigue pareciendo algo preocupante.

- Nada, nada! Nosotros a lo que estamos! Movamos los muebles primero y luego ya coloquemos lo que va dentro~

Definitivamente con Gilbert el proceso de mudanza fue mucho más rápido y podía decir orgulloso que por fin había terminado con todo. Los dos se dejaron caer en el sofá y Antonio emocionado no tardo ni tres segundos en abrazar a su amigo y besuquearlo.

- Aix Gilbo, es que eres un cacho pan!

- Joder no seas lapa! Antonio que esto es muy poco awesome! Antonio! No! Antoni quita!

- Nop, te pienso colmar con mi amor y gratitud~

- Que tú gato se está colgando de las cortinas!

- ¡¿Qué?! Mou no! Quita!

Ahora era el peliblanco quien observaba aquella guerra entre humano y gato, que termino con la victoria del moreno pero con las cortinas destrozadas. Aquella escena la verdad es que le habría resultado cómica si no fuera porque el gato de su amigo se había tirado todo la tarde molestando, causando que unas ganas de darle una patada al gato y mandarlo a cuenca por la ventana se apoderaran de él más de una vez.

- Mira Mou se te gustaba la casa de antes! Pero así no se puede comportar uno, ya eres un gato adulto y tienes que entender que en esta vida hay que hacer cosas que a uno no le gustan.

- Mouuuu

- Ya lo sé! Solo te pido que tengas paciencia….

- Antonio y si dejas de hablar con tú gato, algo que por cierto me está asustando un poco, y compras algo para picar? Es que ya es tarde y podrías invitarme a cenar, que no te obligo, solo te lo sugiero porque sería un detallazo por tú parte.

- Ya tenía pensado invitarte a cenar tontín, fusosososo~ Vigila la casa que ahora regreso.

Buscó su cartera y salió de casa, se sorprendió del cambio de tráfico que había entre por las mañas y por la noche. En Mallorca se notaba pero allí es que era algo exagerado, en unos diez minutos llegó al supermercado y cogió un carrito y se dispuso a hacer la compra.

- Veamos… tengo leche, papel, carne, verduras, fruta, helado y agua. Compraré cerveza para Gilbo y cepillos de dientes por si se queda a dormir.

Cuando por fin tenía todo se fue a la única caja registradora que estaba abierta, alegrándose de ver que era Clara, la cajera que le atendió la otra vez que vino y sintiendo algo de lástima porque le tocara el turno de noche.

- Buenas noches Clara, que tal el día?

- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar cielo. Y que haces haciendo las compras a estas horas?

Comenzó a sacar las cosas del carrito para que Clara las pasara por el escáner, cogió un par de bolsas y se las puso también para que se las cobrara por que no tenía ninguna y mientras guardaba las cosas aprovechaba para contarle lo ocurrido.

- Pues estaba con la mudanza y ya la terminé, por suerte vino un amigo a ayudarme y nos bastante más prisa! Aunque tengo al gato muy mal, se esta portando de un raruno… Si me ha arañado las cortinas! Y no las ha roto por completo de milagro, pero es que se ve que le está costando adaptarse a la casa nuevo pobrecillo~

- Maldita sea! Quieres callarte de una maldita vez, pagar y marcharte?! Hay gente que quiere irse a su puñetera casa y con tú incesante y estúpida parlotearía no dejas!

El español se giró sorprendido a mirar a aquel rubio que se había puesto a gritar de la nada, no podía creerse que aquel desconocido estuviera armando aquel espectáculo y le gritara de aquella manera sin haber hecho nada. Seguramente otro día habría intentando calmar a ese hombre pero él tampoco estaba para tirar flores y toda la mala leche acumulada de la mudanza salió a flote.

- Pero quien cojones te crees que eres?! Podrías decir las cosas bien y sin gritar sabes?! Si estas de mala ostia no lo pagues con los demás y si hace falta te das cabezazos contra la pared para bajarte lo humos antes de amargar y cabrear a los demás!

Y la cosa no se detuvo ahí no, el muy imbécil lo empujó dejó su dinero de mala manera y se fue gritando y despotricando metiéndose con el sin conocerle si quiera. No pudo evitarlo y salió tras él para mandarle a la mierda, pues el no vivía en un mundo de arcoíris!

- No tengo una sonrisa de tarado! Y si soy feliz y no un imbécil amargado como tú no es mi problema! Pedazo de anormal maleducado!

Sabía que el otro no lo escucharía, pues vio perfectamente como se marchaba con el coche. Suspiró pesadamente intentando serenarse y volvió a entrar en el supermercado para pagar las cosas, se disculpó con Clara por el espectáculo y se fue directo a casa.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró a su albino amigo que ya se encontraba en esta para ayudarle a cargar las bolsas. Le preguntó a que venía aquella cara de perros, pero no le contó lo ocurrido hasta que los dos se pusieron a cocinar y si calmaron un poco.

- Te parece normal?! Hay que ser imbécil para portarse así con la gente.

- Si la verdad es que si, pero tal vez había tenido un día malo. Admitamos que tú tampoco te habrías puesto así si te hubiera pillado cualquier otro día.

- Gilbo, todavía estoy mosqueado así que si quieres cenar te aconsejo que me des la razón.

- No, no soy tú amigo y una persona demasiado genial para hacer esas cosas kesesesese~

Su amigo era más raro que un perro verde, pero tenía el don de hacerle pensar y tal vez era cierto que aquel rubio había tenido un mal día. Igualmente le seguía pareciendo un anormal, pero por lo menos por extraño que pareciese aquello le relajó un poco más. Cenaron tranquilamente, mientras veían la televisión, recordando historias, regañando al gato, tomando más cerveza de la cuenta y quedándose dormidos en el salón…

**Presente**

- Venga, venga. Dejemos las risas para luego señores, que yo tengo que casar a tres personas más hoy!

Antonio y Francis se disculparon con el pobre hombre después de causar aquel ataque de risa colectivo y consiguieron restaurar la "calma" ya que a fin de cuentas quedaba realmente poco para que todo aquello terminara.

**Continuará….**

* * *

Si, lo dejé aquí en el próximo capítulo serán oficialmente maridos! O tal vez no~ muajajajaja . Ya tengo la idea para el banquete juas juas juas~ Los motivos por los que hice Mallorquín a Toño es porque bueno… Yo lo soy y me hacía ilu . Seguramente el presente continuará con el banquete de bodas o la lanzada de arroz asesino a los novios~ Gilbert hará un papel importante en la historia, me gusta muchísimo y quiero que salga en la historia siendo una especie de "puente" que conectara a los dos tozudos.

**BrujitaCandy:** Me alegra que te gustara el inicio, quería cambiarlo un poco la mayoría de cosas que leo terminan con la boda y me dije " Pues esta vez este empezará con esta!" . Las bodas son momentos felices, era evidente que si alguien se empezaba a reír se tenía que contagiar! Y si encima son los que se van a casar~ Evidentemente se sentirá bien culpable, en el fondo Francis es un caballero francés! Pervertido, si! Pero caballero y amable~

PD: Lo del café de mordor fue algo que dijo mi padre una vez que le hice café y se achicharró la lengua XD


	3. Contigo no voy ni a la esquina

**Perdonar el retraso de verdad, pero entre los roles, estudiar y el manejo del foro estoy más perdida... Por no decir que mi padre y yo hicimos un cambio de PC y se me olvidó pasar al pen el capítulo tres que estaba casi terminado – insertar llantos de frustración- Y como no trae el portátil a casa a tocado rehacerlo otra vez – insertar más llantos-**

* * *

Mentirían si dijeran que no sintieron algo de remordimiento por alargar el trabajo a aquel pobre hombre, ya que al parecer a él le quedaban un par de horas más casando otras parejas y ellos se irían a celebrar su unión nupcial entre sus familiares y amigos más queridos en un par de minutos.

Ninguno de los dos escuchaba realmente lo que aquel hombre estaba diciendo, simplemente se sujetaban de la mano esperando a que aquello terminara, resultando aquellos los minutos más largos de su vida. Salieron de aquel pequeño trance cuando les tendió los papeles y un bolígrafo de madera con punta fina, de aquellos regordetes y que pesaban bastante más que los bolígrafos bic de toda la vida pero mucho más elegantes. El primero en tomarlo fue Antonio que plasmo su peculiar firma con un tomate y a este le siguió Francis que tenía una firma más normal que consistía en un garabato gigante imposible de copiar.

- Bien, ahora necesitamos las firmas de los testigos.

De entre las sillas del público tres personas se levantaron. La primera en llegar y firma fue Jeanne, la hermana menor de Francis, esbelta, alta, de cabellos rubios como su hermano, educada pero con un fuerte carácter que seguramente había heredado de su madre.

Pronto le siguió Pablo el hermano mayor de Antonio, ambos se parecían en extremo aunque el primero no hubiera heredado un color tan verde y vivo como el de su hermano menor siempre había tenido un rostro y un cuerpo algo más masculinos que le hacían parecer incluso algo agresivo, pero nada más lejos de la realidad era realmente Pablo quien siempre mantenía la calma e intentaba que tranquilizar a su hermano menor.

Y como no, el tercer y último testigo era Gilbert. En el fondo solo eran necesarios dos testigos pero ambos querían que él fuera uno de ellos y no iban a quitar a ninguno de sus hermanos. A decir verdad estaban seguros que si no se lo hubieran sugerido habrían tenido a un alemán indignado durante semanas por no haberle escogido como testigo.

- Pero saca fotos de este gran momento mujer! Que clase de fotógrafa eres?!

Ambos tuvieron que contener otro ataque de risa, Gilbert no podía evitar sentirse el centro de atención y si bien en ocasiones resultaba molesto a ellos dos les solía parecer divertido y no querían que ese rasgo de él desapareciera pues a sus ojos lo hacía tan especial... Aunque el resto de personas no compartieran su opinión. Eli con la cámara en mano no dejaba de sacar fotos con cara de pocos amigos a los testigos, no sin antes buscar la aprobación en la mirada de los novios que respondieron con una sonrisa para que siguiera con aquello. Jeanne y Pablo se mostraron divertidos durante las tres primeras fotos pero ya se estaban cansando de la adicción a la cámara que tenía el albino.

- Ya es suficiente! Estoy aquí para sacar fotos a los novios no a un albino enfermo mental y obsesionado consigo mismo!

Entre Jeanne y Pablo se llevaron a Gilbert nuevamente a los asientos del público, intentando ignorar como se quejaba de la amargada de Elizabeta y los reproches que recibían. Ya que este estaba seguro de que si hubieran ensayado poses para este día les habrían sacado más fotos al "Genial trío de los testigos", aunque pronto decidió que lo mejor por su integridad física sería mantenerse en silencio, ya que era evidente que la paciencia de los otros dos estaba por pasar su límite y estaba seguro de que si le iban a hacer algo no sería para nada agradable.

Los dos novios no dejaron de mirar toda aquella escena divertidos, aunque pronto volvieron a dirigir su atención al hombre que tosía ligeramente para que todo regresara a su cauce. En cuanto el bolígrafo se levantara de aquel papel la firma de aquel hombre estaría ya grabada, haciendo totalmente oficial aquellos documentos y convirtiéndolos en un matrimonio.

- Bueno, aunque no ha sido una ceremonia muy convencional, siguiendo las normas establecidas por la constitución de este país me alegra anunciar que son oficialmente un matrimonio. Mi mas sincera enhorabuena y espero que sean muy felices.

Ya está, todas las semanas anteriores a este momento, preparando la celebración, escuchando la ceremonia instantes antes y por fin estaban casados. La sensación que invadía a ambos era mucho más maravillosa de lo que se habían estado imaginando durante todas las noches previas a este momento. Estaban seguros de que tanta felicidad no podía ser normal, se estaban perdiendo en la mirada del otro y antes de darse cuenta se estaban dando su primer beso como recién casados, como un matrimonio.

No se dieron cuenta que durante aquel tiempo todos sus familiares y amigos se levantaron a aplaudir invadidos por aquella felicidad, tampoco como la sala se fue vaciando lentamente. Salieron de aquel pequeño trance de felicidad cuanto Antonio sintió como una mano se apoyaba suavemente sobre su hombro.

- Chicos esperar un poco aquí hasta que alguien os avise.

- Está bien Emma, pero no tardéis demasiado. No se el resto, pero yo ya tengo bastante hambre y estoy seguro de que Francis también.

El nombrado sencillamente se digno a afirma lo dicho por su marido con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Si era totalmente sincero no entendía como Antonio podía tener tanto apetito, ya que no era precisamente él quien no había desayunado casi nada por culpa de los nervios, más bien se había tomado un tazón de cereales, un zumo de naranja y tres tostadas con tomate y jamón. Ambos vieron como Emma salió de la sala dejando tras ella el sonido de los tacones cada vez que estos chocaban con el suelo de madera, a decir verdad esperaban que el tiempo de espera no fuera demasiado largo o estaban convencidos de que los echarían a patadas por "ocupas".

- Nos hemos casado Francis, después de estos meses de preparación, riñas y nervios... Nos hemos casado Francis! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

El nombrado atrajo a Antonia apoyando su mano izquierda en la espalda, aprovechando que este alzaba un poco la cabeza para pasar su mano derecha por su rostro y rozar con los dedos aquellas mejillas de piel tostada y en las cuales se podía apreciar un ligero sonrojo.

- La verdad es que parece un sueño, tanta felicidad no puede ser normal.

- No hay vuelta atrás, lo sabes verdad? Tendrás que quererme siempre, incluso cuando sea un viejete senil y cascarrabias tendrás que quererme.

- Je te voudrai toujours, aunque seas un viejo senil y arrugado. Lo que me preocupa es que te canses de mi cuando deje de ser la machine de l'amour~

- Cuantas veces te dije que odiaba que te refirieras a ti mismo como "máquina del amor"? Te lo diré por milésima vez, no tiene gracia!

- Ni un poquito? Ahora que estamos casados pensé que...

- No! ni un poquito! Y ahora que estamos casados más motivos hay para que me hagas caso.

Antonio se separó de Francis mientras cruzaba los brazos y movía el pie para demostrar su reproche, aunque era más que evidente que realmente no estaba enfadado con el rubio a fin de cuentas era el momento de su vida más feliz hasta el momento, tampoco estaba hecho de piedra. Igualmente aquello no evitó que Francis aumentara sus dosis de cariños, llegando a parecer una lata, como siempre hacía en ocasiones como aquella. Obteniendo en poco tiempo su objetivo, que su moreno novio dejara escapar aquella dulce y contagiosa risa que lo volvía loco y que en más de una ocasión sacaba aquella bestia que tenía dentro.

Francis aprovechando el eterno despiste de Antonio comenzó a dar muestras de afecto que corresponderían más a un lugar más intimo, como por ejemplo un hotel, su apartamento o simplemente algún lugar donde ninguna persona corriera el riesgo de ver algo que no quisiera ver. Aunque sus planes fueron frustrados cuando unos ligeros y forzados tosidos, los típicos que se usaban para llamar la atención de otros, se hicieron presentes y rompió aquella atmósfera mezcla de una encantadora felicidad y algo de perversión francesa.

- Gilbert! Estás aquí para decirnos que podemos salir ya? Ou seulement pour abîmer le moment romantique?

- Es vuestra boda, en teoría todo es romántico. Además, meterle mano a Antonio no es romántico Französisch pervertieren.

- Bueno, bueno, dejar de discutir. Que os parece si salimos ya? La verdad es que tengo hambre y seguramente todavía toque esperar un rato más cuando lleguemos al banquete...

Aunque Antonio no hubiera utilizado sus mejores armas, tanto Gilbert como Francis debían admitir que el carácter tranquilo del español muchas veces resultara contagioso. Tal vez fuera por eso que aquellas pequeñas miradas de rivalidad desaparecieran en menos que canta un gallo. Los recién casados comenzaron a caminar con la intención de salir del juzgado de una vez por todas, pero nuevamente las voz del alemán se hizo dueña de la atención de estos.

- Esperar! Antes de que salierais...yo quería preguntaros una cosa. Bueno! Realmente no es preguntar o si?

- Gilbo estás muy raro, tranquilízate un poco! Pareces una cola de lagartija.

El alemán pareció ignorar las palabras de Antonio, pues en poco tiempo comenzó a balbucear alguna que otra palabra que resultaban imposibles de entender por la velocidad y la falta de pronunciación con las que las decía. Aquello reacción era definitivamente imposible de descifrar para Antonio, el cual se comenzaba a preocupar llegando a pensar que a su mejor amigo tal vez le estuviera ocurriendo algo. Por suerte para todos Francis estaba ahí presente y se podría decir que era lo opuesto a Antonio, llegando a descubrir como se encontraba la gente o que estaban pensando incluso cuando estas intentaban ocultarlo con todos los medios posibles que tuviera.

- Je sais qu'il se passe ici~. Notre petit Gilbert tiene miedo de que nos vayamos a olvidar de él por habernos casado~

- Es eso cierto Gilbo?

La falta de respuesta por parte del albino y el tinte todavía más rojizo que adquirió su rostro hizo entender a los dos que aquel era realmente el motivo por el cual actuaba de aquella forma tan extraña. A decir verdad los dos querían a Gilbert con locura, con su dificultad para expresar cariño en algunas ocasiones o simplemente para decir lo que pensaba, hasta aquella actitud ególatra que al resto de personas ponía de los nervios.

- Oh Gilbo... Eres adorable!

Antonio fue el primero en lanzarse sobre su amigo para abrazarle con fuerza y llenar le el rostro con dulces besos, evidentemente las quejas por parte de Gilbert no se hicieron esperar demasiado y mucho menos tardaron en aumentar cuando el Francés se unió a aquella muestra de afecto que rozaba lo empalagoso.

- Como pudiste pensar algo así? Con lo que nosotros te queremos~

- Francis tiene razón! Deberías saber perfectamente que eres realmente especial para nosotros Gibo!

- Está bien! Está bien! Lo he captado! Ahora por favor separaros y dejarme respirar, sind schlimmer als meine Großmutter. Por cosas como estas me arrepiento de no haber dejado que os matarais en la cafetería...

**4 de septiembre de 2009**

Aquella era la primera semana de Antonio en su nuevo puesto de trabajo, el cual se le hizo menos complicado de sobrellevar debido a que Gilbert era uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Ha decir verdad en los laboratorios de investigación farmacéutica en los que había estado siempre había un buen ambiente laboral... Aunque había que tener en cuenta que solo había estado en dos contando el actual, así que tal vez su punto de vista no era el correcto por falta de datos.

- Sabes? Estoy harto de que se invierta tanto en medicamentos para fines estéticos. Si te soy sincero preferiría sentirme útil para la sociedad de otra forma...

- Tranquilo, ya llegarán. Escuché hace poco que quieren mirar algo para sustituir el paracetamol y que sea igual o más eficaz, no crees que es buena idea?

- Y que lo digas, estoy harto de decirle a mi madre que deje de tomar tantos. Por cualquier cosa que tiene se los toma y encima la dosis de seiscientos gramos...

- Scheiße! Pero si con media pastilla de paracetalmol le basta y le sobra.

Ambos se miraron y suspiraron con pesadez, ya que al ser amigos de la infancia conocían perfectamente a la madre del otro. Y aunque no se hubieran conocido entenderían perfectamente la situación, pues al parecer toda madre del mundo ignoraba por completo los consejos de sus hijos, seguramente por que los veían todavía como "sus pequeños". El albino estaba seguro de que en algún lugar del mundo habría una madre que se negaría ha escuchar los conejos médicos de su hijo, aunque fuera un médico de primera categoría, y le estaría pidiendo que trajera a alguien "mayor y que supiera más".

Por suerte para ellos Carlos, otro compañero del laboratorio, les avisó de que ya era la hora de comer algo y llenar los estómagos. Se quitaron los guantes, las mascarillas y las batas dejando estas últimas en los percheros que estaban a la derecha de la puerta de entrada del laboratorio, ha decir verdad a Antonio siempre le parecía gracioso que todos, incluyéndose a él, pusieran su nombre en la etiqueta del cuello de la bata como se hacía en aquellas batas que uno llevaba cuando era pequeño a la guardería.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería y se pusieron en la cola para comprar algo que llevarse a la boca Antonio comenzó a arrepentirse de haber decidido dormir más y no prepararse aunque fuera un bocadillo de jamón serrano, definitivamente se prepararía algo a partir de ahora. Lo que no entendía era por que Gilbert no se había traído nada de comida, podría pensar que fue por el mismo motivo que él pero aquello era imposible, pues el albino nunca había tenido demasiadas dificultades para madrugar siempre y cuando no hubiera tomado demasiada cerveza el día anterior.

- A mi deme una ensalada con pollo y un flan de huevo, por favor.

El español esperaba de corazón que por lo menos aquella ensalada estuviera rica o por lo menos comestible, si hasta aquello estaba malo se plantearía seriamente investigar si los productos que utilizaban eran realmente comestibles o no. Miró la bandeja de Gilber con aquel triste cuenco de gelatina, vale que lo suyo no era un festín pero si el albino esperaba saciar su apetito con aquello lo llevaba crudo.

- Gilbo, me puedes explicar por que solo un cuenco de gelatina para comer?

- Eh? Eso es fácil! Te acuerdas de mi amigo, el que te dije que trabaja aquí pero en el sector de contabilidad.

Mientras Gilbert comenzaba con su explicación los dos llegaron a una pequeña mesa con cuatro sillas, dejando sus bandejas sobre estas y sentándose uno frente al otro. A Antonio le pareció estúpido ocupar tanto espacio, por lo que colocó el cuenco de gelatina en su bandeja y esta la colocó encima de la de Gilbert y a una distancia cómoda para que los dos alcanzaran sus cosas, lo cual no era muy complicado pues la mesa no destacaba por su tamaño.

- Creo que si. Es el mismo con el que me dijiste que cogiste una borrachera tremenda y por poco después os metiron en comisaría por desnudaros en público?

- Si... Aquel cumpleaños fue una locura. Pues el caso es que estos días no te lo he podido presentar por que ha estado hasta arriba de trabajo! Pero por suerte hoy me dijo que se podría pasar a comer con nosotros, la verdad es que tiene ganas de conocerte.

- Las ganas son mutuas, parece una persona divertida. Me has contado tantas cosas de él! Pero... eso no explica por que solo te compraste un cuenco de gelatina.

- Oh, das ist richtig! El caso es que la comida de Francis está buenísima y utilizaré un poco de chantaje emocional por dejarnos abandonados para que me de parte de su comida, kesesesesese~

- Que pillo estás hecho, fusosososososo~

Mientras Antonio y Gilbert reían por el plan "maléfico" del segundo, la futura víctima ajena a todo ordenaba un poco el escritorio. Ha decir verdad el pobre Francés había tenido una semana dura por culpa de la inutilidad de algunos compañeros, pero con determinación, esfuerzo y un par de horas extra al día había conseguido incluso adelantar algo de trabajo, lo cual significaba que podría pasar un rato con Gilbert o con otras personas y dejar de estar aislado del mundo como hasta hacía unos días.

- Si no me equivoco hoy iba a conocer al famoso Antonio, espero que Gilbert no haya exagerado demasiado.

Salió del departamento y se fue directo al ascensor, pues estaba lo suficientemente perezoso como para bajar a pie las cuatro plantas. Con la información que tenía sobre el famoso Antonio, dado por su alocado amigo alemán, tenía una imagen de el verdaderamente buena... No solo tenía un carácter una personalidad encantadora si no que encima su aspecto físico era de alabar, aunque tal vez aquello fuera a ojos de su mejor amigo y en el fondo diera hasta grima.

- Pero bueno, la apariencia no lo es todo. Si es amigo de mon petit Gilbert seguro que me caerá bien.

El ascensor paró en la primera planta y Francis no tardó en salir, caminado a paso ligero hacía la cafetería con su tupper en la mano derecha. Cuando llegó a esta miró desde la puerta hasta encontrar a su amigo de frente, intuyendo que aquel que le daba la espalda sería el famoso Antonio. Tal vez no pudiera afirmar nada todavía, pero tenía que admitir que de espaldas parecía tratarse de un chico atractivo.

- Aunque... me suena de algo y no se de que.

Los dos amigos todavía estaban ajenos al Rubio que se estaba acercando a ellos, siguiendo con carcajadas y hablando de este. Esperando a que pronto llegara pues quería comenzar a comer su ensalada y Gilbert quería robarle algo de su comida.

- Me dijiste que se llamaba Francis, verdad?

- Ja, eres bastante malo para los nombres. Pensé que con el tiempo mejorarías, pero se ve que no.

- Bueno, bueno, pero Francis de Francisco o solo Francis?

- Solo Francis, no te dije que era Francés?

- Oh, si! Cierto. Espera, espera! Me estás diciendo que un francés, un español y un alemán se van a reunir en una cafetería para comer? De aquí tiene que salir un chiste por huevos!

- Dussel

- No me insultes cuando tú también te estás riendo! Está claro que lo estabas pensado también Gilbo!

Gilbert siguió metiéndose un rato con Antonio, aunque debía admitir que el también había pensado aquello. Pero no le iba a dar el placer al castaño de escucharle decir aquello, mientras miraba entretenido como su amigo se quejaba pudo ver como Francis ya estaba a dos pasos de llegar a la mesa.

- Y por fin llegó el rey de roma!

- Ya llegó el famoso Francis? Encantado soy Antonio!

Antes de que castaño se girará descubrió de que le sonaba, aquella voz dulce con un tono alegre y juvenil, su buen aspecto físico incluso de espaldas... Era el chico de la cola del supermercado! Mierda, esperaba que no se acordara de él, a decir verdad se sintió algo culpable por haber gritado e insultado a aquel chico de aquella manera. Ya se había disculpado con la cayera cuando fue el miércoles a comprar algo de comida, aunque su esperanza ahora residía en que Antonio no se hubiera quedado con su cara.

- ... Eres tú!

Por como el español se había levantado del asiento de forma tan brusca, haciendo que tanto él como Gilbert dieran un pequeño salto en el sitio, como su voz dulce se había transformado en una fría y agresiva y sobretodo, la cara de pocos amigos que asustaba un poco al francés, le indicaban que se acordaba perfectamente de él.

- Vaya... Veo que me recuerdas.

- Como olvidarte?!

- Espera, espera! Ya os conocéis?

- Claro que nos conocemos! Tú amiguito Francis fue el imbécil que me insultó y me grito en el supermercado!

El ambiente en aquellos momentos se podía cortar, ha decir verdad Antonio solía ser una persona bastante tranquila, pero cuando alguien se le cruzaba podía comportarse como un crío repelente. Gilbert y Francis compartieron miradas, el primero intentaba trasmitirle un sencillo mensaje "La cagaste... La cagaste pero bien!" Mientras que la mirada del de ojos azules únicamente podía decir una cosa " Ya me di cuenta, gracias"

- Mira Antonio, supongo que nuestro primer encuentro no fue muy agradable...

- Supones?! Me gritaste y me insultaste! Es evidente que no fue para nada agradable!

- Tenía un mal día vale?! Y ya que te quejas de que te grité podrías dejar de hacerlo tú ahora, es más que evidente que intento disculparme contigo!

Antonio respiró profundamente intentando controlarse un poco, ajeno a que sus gritos habían llamado la atención del resto de personas de la cafetería que hacían todo lo imposible por ignorar la conversación del rubio y este.

- Que tuvieras un mal día no te daba el derecho de ir gritando e insultado a la gente, sabes?

- Te estoy diciendo que lo siento, yo no suele comportarme así. Pero aquel día no estaba de humor para soportar al típico parlanchín que distrae a la cajera y hace esperar al resto de los clientes.

- Tío...

- Oh! Así que ahora soy un parlanchín? Permiteme decirte que la forma que tienes de pedir disculpas en una mierda!

- Tal vez sería mejor si no te comportaras como un crío e intentaras ponerte en mi lugar! Y en eso tengo razón! La cola del supermercado no es para pararse a charlar como si nada!

- Yo solo intentaba ser amable, gabacho sosaina de mierda!

- Gabacho so...?! Pues sabes lo que te digo petit crétin d...

- Nein, nein, nein! Hör auf damit ihr zwei!

Gilbert se levantó de su puesto y decidió separar a sus dos amigos antes de que empezaran a pelearse como el par de idiotas que eran. El tenía las esperanzas y sabía que aquellos dos se llevarían bien, pero antes estaba claro que tendría que intervenir un poco... Nadie le estropearía el sueño de formar un super trío de amigos que despertaran furor y admiración por donde fueran.

- Os conozco a los dos, vale?! Se que los tres podemos ser los mejores amigos que este jodido y simple mundo haya podido ver alguna vez! Así que os vais a disculpar mutuamente, olvidaréis todo lo ocurrido y hoy vendréis a mi casa a cenar para haceros amigos!

- Yo con este no voy ni a la vuelta de la esquina.

- Mira, en algo coincidimos! Je le sens Gilbert, pero eso no va a ser posible.

Antonio y Francis no apartaron su mirada el uno del otro, la tensión del momento mezclada con aquel ambiente poro agradable que casi parecía enfría y bajar la temperatura del lugar se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Pero pobres de ellos si pensaban que el albino, ahora también peligrosamente cabreado iba a dejar las cosas así como así.

- Está bien lo diré de otra manera. Vendréis a mi casa a cenar esta noche y olvidaréis todo lo sucedido en el super y en la cafetería por que me debéis muchas cosas!

Hizo caso ajeno a las quejas que los otros dos empezaron a omitir, girándose primero hacia Antonio, agachando un poco la cabeza por la ligera diferencia de altura, mientras le dedicaba una mirada que hizo a este callar de inmediato.

- Tú no solo vendrás por que te ayudé la semana pasada con la puñetera mudanza, no. Tú vendrás a cenar hoy a mi casa por que cuando teníamos once años me tuviste hasta las cinco de la mañana buscando a dein verdammtes Schildkröte Maria!

Antonio miró hacia el suelo y asintió de forma obediente y sumisa, nunca entendía que decía Gilbert cuando hablaba en alemán pero por lo de María y lo de las cinco de la mañana sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Francis supo que le llegó el turno de la ira alemana cuando Gilbert se giró ahora para encarar lo a él, comenzando a clavar su dedo indice con cada palabra que decía.

- Y tú vendrás a cenar, y te comportarás como una persona con dos dedos de frente, por que hace unos cuantos meses me hiciste ir a tú casa a las ocho de la mañana a matar una jodida araña gigante que estaba en tú cocina!

Gilbert respiró profundamente al ver como los otros dos se habían tranquilizado y guardaban silencio, sacando pecho con orgullo por haber ganado aquellos ronda. Estiró su mano y cogió el tupper que Francis no había soltado hasta el momento, para luego acercarse a la mes ay coger los cubiertos de plástico y el cuenco con la gelatina.

- A las ocho os quiero ver en mi casa.

El albino se fue con aires de grandeza fuera de la cafetería con su botín, seguramente buscaría algún sitio fuera de la empresa donde comer. Mientras tanto los ojos de color esmeralda y los de color cielo se volvieron a cruzar, todavía dedicándose el uno al otro una mirada retadora pero algo camuflada por la vergüenza del momento. Antonio volvió a sentarse en la silla y a comerse su ensalada, pues por los nervios el estómago se le había abierto mucho más, mientras que el caso del francés era todo lo contrario, pues carecía totalmente de apetito y salió de la cafetería con la intención de ir directamente a su despacho otra vez.

**Presente**

- No digas esas cosas, Gilbo! Es verdad que somos los dos algo tozudos... Y admito que tal vez yo soy el que más. Pero mira que bien terminó todo gracias a ti!

- Si, es cierto. Soy Awesome y me estaréis eternamente agradecidos.

- Y no solo eso, si no que siempre tendremos la divertida anécdota de la cena para contar.

- Schwachsinnige

- Francis! No seas malo, fusosososo~

El nombrado revolvió los cabellos a Gilbert, mientras se centraba en abrazar a su hermoso esposo e iniciaba otra vez la ronda de besos y discretos manoseos que antes había sido interrumpida por el mismo que ahora miraba la escena con algo de molestia e incomodidad.

- Pardon, pardon~ Intentaré no ser malo nunca más.

- Vale, te perdono Francis.

- Al que tienes que pedir perdón es a mi! Y podéis dejar de ser tan ñoños aunque sean unos momentos?!

- Otra vez celoso Gilbo~?

- Nein!

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo tres. La verdad es que me habría gustado actualizar antes, pero como dije al principio tuve trabajo... Pero por otro lado este es de los cap más largos que hice hasta el momento! Eso tiene que contar algo...no? El próximo capítulo comenzará con la cena del pasado y luego seguramente me centraré en la ceremonia post-boda xD Las ideas ya las tengo, ahora espero encontrar tiempo para ir escribiendo~

**BrujitaCandy:** Si te soy sincera, siendo la única que me envía reviews me sentía super culpable por no actualizar T_T Lo siento mucho! Con el fic... La verdad es que estros tres son unos loquillos y como es su boda hice a Francis y a Toño algo más pastelosos, aunque sabemos que en el fondo tienen caracter. El pobre Gilbo termina afectado tengan el carácter que tengan... En este fic creo que se merecerá un altar.


End file.
